Sirena
by Cranenigma'ssister
Summary: Jane Johnson es el doctor Edward Nigma de. Pero una vez que fue atacado por algo, aparte de la toxina de Crane miedo, ella ha cambiado. Su voz de repente hace a los hombres locos por ella. Una vez que ella canta, todos hacen lo que ella dice. Cuando ella tiene un intecounter con batman, así que descubrir la identidad de esta mujer misteriosa? Will Edward la amaba?
1. Chapter 1

Caminé por los pasillos de Arkham.

Los presos gritando, gritando por salir. Algunos de dormir. Otros complaning de la comida. Yo también odio la comida. ¿Por qué no le dan algo más ... no sé, mejor. No es bazofia. Yuck. No quiere comer o ver de nuevo.

Entré en mi oficina y me senté en mi silla. Tomé una respiración profunda y deja ir. Estoy tan cansado. No sé por qué, pero, todavía. Alguien llamó a mi puerta. "Adelante" He dicho. La puerta se abrió para mostrar Dr. Arkham. "Hola, Dr. Arkham. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?" Le pregunté.

Se aclaró la garganta. "Estoy aquí para darle el perfil del colorete de que vas a tener. Quiero que mirar por encima de ellos antes de que él entra, ¿de acuerdo?" Él preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. Me entregó el perfil, la abrió y miró a través de ella. "Will, yo te voy a dejar a ella". Alcé la vista y asintió con la cabeza. Dr. Arkham, luego a la izquierda y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

En la parte superior del papel en el que decía: Nigma, Edward.

Edad: 30

Cabello: castaño

Colores: verde y morado.

Bio: The Riddler está obsesionado con acertijos, rompecabezas y juegos de palabras. el Acertijo no es un asesino psicópata, sino que es un narcisista maligno con un ego enorme. Él comete sus crímenes con el fin de hacer alarde de su superioridad intelectual y una gran parte de sus delitos no son violentos por naturaleza. Mientras que el comportamiento del Acertijo a menudo puede parecer una locura para algunos, es en realidad el resultado de una neurosis profunda. Dado que los conflictos directos como Batman con el Acertijo suelen ser más cerebral que físico, y por lo general implican derrotarlo sin violencia. (Encontré todo esto en google, ya que, me olvidé de su Bio.)

Miré su foto. Wow, que está caliente por un colorete. Espera, se me acaba de decir eso? Negué con la idea. La puerta se abrió y mostró a dos guardias se aferra a un imate. Yo les dejó entrar y que casi lo puso en el sofá. "No hay trucos, Nigma". El guardia dijo. Y entonces los guardias se fueron, dejándome solo y El enigma.

"Entonces, señor-Nigma" Yo estaba cortada.

"Puedes llamarme Edward, el Dr. Johnson." Él dijo. Sonreí. Creo que estamos en bases nombres primero. Suspiré.

"Bueno, entonces me llamas Jane." Edward sonrió.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar una adivinanza?" Él preguntó. Él y sus enigmas. Bueno, yo sí enigmas del amor. Son divertidos, pone a prueba tus conocimientos. Asentí con la cabeza. Él sonrió. "Lo que no tiene ni carne, los huesos, las uñas ni aún tiene 4 dedos y un pulgar?" Él preguntó.

Empecé a pensar. Hm ... ¿Qué no tiene ni carne, hueso, ni las uñas. Pero tiene cuatro dedos y el pulgar? Ah ha! "Un guante". He dicho. El enigma sonrió.

"Eso es correcto, querida. Su inteligente, pero no es tan inteligente como yo" Él dijo. Él y su gran ego. Un rubor en mis mejillas apperead.

Edward y yo habíamos estado hablando durante más de una hora, más o menos. Él es dulce y romántico. ¿Cómo puede ser un criminal peligroso? Él es humano, como todos los demás. Pronto los guardias entraron y se lo llevó a su celda. No antes de que él gritó "Te veré pronto Jane." Él sonrió por encima del hombro. Le devolví la sonrisa y Garaje cerrado la puerta de la oficina.

Miré a la vez. Mi turno ha terminado. Mañana tengo una semana de descanso. Sonreí. Tuve un gran día hoy. Yesturday era terrible. Después de "accidente" el Tetch Jervis. Todavía tengo que cortar, cuando tuvo un knif de la nada en la suya tenía, diciendo: té, té, dame un poco de té, Alice. Tratamos de calmarlo, pero en cambio me apuñaló en el costado. Me estremecí ante el dolor que sentía.

Hice las maletas y cerró la puerta de mi oficina. Salí de Arkham y se metió en el coche y empezó a conducir.

Aparqué y cogió mis cosas y me fui en mi aprament, sala 343. Una vez que llegué, me colgó el abrigo, puse mis llaves en la mesa, al lado de la puerta. y se dio una ducha caliente, y luego cambió.

Levanté la vista hacia el techo, ya que la luz del sol se pone y el cielo de la noche subiendo.

Cerré los ojos y empecé a soñar con Edward.

Me sonrió, con los ojos todavía cerrados, entonces soñaba apagado en una noche de sueño profundo.


	2. Chapter 2

Un día aburrido en Arkham.

Otro médico para que me tortura. Ah, la tortura, el médico odiar y hacer él / ella volvería loco. Sonreí mientras me estaba empezando a tener un plan para el médico de aquí y él no será tratado de nuevo. Ha! Estos iditos ni siquiera puedes vigilar a los internos, ya que escapar fácilmente de aquí. Necesitan gaurds enseñado si no quieren que escapar.

Algunos de los médicos puede ser un poco inteligente, pero no es tan inteligente como yo, el Acertijo. Ni siquiera Albert Einstein puede responder a mis acertijos.

Los guardias llegaron a mi celda y puso las esposas. Quiero decir, ¿por qué tenemos que usar estos mierda barata medalla de edad, cuando Joker escapa fácilmente de ellos.

Ellos casi me empujó y siguió caminando por mis dos lados. Los guardias abrieron la puerta sin llamar. Me cansaría de su madre les enseñan modales? Por supuesto que no. Son imbecles. No podía ver al médico, pero cuando me pushd, me quedé muy sorprendida. Impresionado por su belleza. Nunca he visto una mujer tan hermosa como ella. Su cabello negro y sedoso. Sus ojos marrones. Mis ojos se abren, pero luego me oculté mi emoción y fue empujado casi en el sofá. "No hay trucos nigma". El idiota de un guardia dijo. Cuando voy a salir de aquí, voy a

Mi pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por la hermosa mujer. La miré etiqueta con su nombre antes de que pudiera hablar. Dr. Johnson. Hm ... No es un mal nombre.

"Entonces, señor-Nigma" Me cortó.

"Puedes llamarme Edward, el Dr. Johnson." He dicho. Ella sonrió. Supongo que los dos estamos en bases nombres primero. Luego suspiró.

"Bueno, entonces me llamas Jane." Sonreí. Es un nombre precioso para una bella dama como ella. Negué con la idea, el enfoque. Pero entonces, tengo un enigma para ella.

"¿Te gustaría escuchar una adivinanza?" Le pregunté. Quiero saber qué tan inteligente es la mujer. Enseñe a su mente, el conocimiento. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Sonreí, esto va a ser divertido. "Lo que no tiene ni carne, los huesos, las uñas ni aún tiene 4 dedos y un pulgar?" Le pregunté. Creo que se puede conseguir. Si no, entonces no voy a estar por su cuenta, por una vez más, ella es hermosa.

Parece que ella tiene la cara para pensar y luego sus ojos iluminar. Ella probablemente tiene la respuesta por ahora. "Un guante". Ella dijo. Sonreí. Ella tiene un cerebro, y el conocimiento. No como esos otros idiotas llamados médicos.

"Eso es correcto, querida. Su inteligente, pero no es tan inteligente como yo" He dicho. Por supuesto, estoy proabably estoy mostrando un poco. Pero tengo un ego. Entonces vi aparecer un rubor en sus mejillas. Sonreí un poco. Ella es muy hermosa con su rubor aparecer.

Hemos hablado durante casi una hora y he estado pidiendo a sus enigmas. Los dos compartieron una risa o dos y comenzó a hablar de nuestra infancia. Es ella era peor que la mía. Ella ha abusado, golpeado, golpeó. Sentí lástima por la pobre chica. Su belleza atrae a muchos problemas. Al igual que yo. Tal vez no somos miento para estar juntos. Soy peligroso, no loco, y ella es ... algo normal. Pronto los guardias entraron y me acompañó a mi celda, no antes de que yo le gritó por encima del hombro. "Te veré pronto Jane.". Sonreí. Vi su sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los guardias me empujó en mi celda y me tomó esposas. Me froté la muñeca. Incluso si es un pedazo de mierda, todavía duele. Luego miré a ver que Jane se iba. Y mañana que estaba teniendo su día libre. Voy a echarla de menos. Y tengo la sensación para ella. Y esa sensación se está calentando mi viejo corazón golpeado y el pecho.

Love.

Jane POV

Me desperté esta mañana, sintiendo una leve brisa desde el exterior. Me di la vuelta y miré a ver que la hora de mi reloj marcaba las 9 'reloj de o. Menos mal que tengo el día libre.

Me levanté, me di una ducha rápida, y se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa de corte de hombro púrpura y tacones altos. Me cepillé el pelo y empezó a coger las llaves del coche y caminar en la playa de estacionamiento. Creo que probablemente debería comprar algunas cosas para el Acertijo. Desde que era muy amable conmigo, ¿por qué no le compre tantos. Sonreí pensando en él. He encontrado una plaza de aparcamiento y estacionó.

Una vez que entramos en la tienda, miré a ver los libros de rompecabezas. Cogí uno y miró a través de. Éste parece difícil. Perfecto para él. Empecé a caminar a la casheir, cuando un formulario gas provenía de la rejilla de ventilación. Fue por lo menos un tipo de luz de color. Todo el mundo empezó a correr, pero me quedé atrapado en el gas y la dejó caer al suelo.

Mis ojos se abrieron, mi respiración cambió, y apretando mi cuello. Me sentía ... diferente. De repente, todo a mi alrededor se detuvo por un segundo, antes de caer al suelo. Antes de irse, me enteré coches de policía que viene pulg

Entonces, me desmayé.


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté a ver una luz brillante parpadeante en mi cara, como el sol.

Miré a mi alrededor, viendo que estoy en una habitación blanca, y hay un sonido que viene de alguna parte. Miré a mi alrededor, hasta que vi lo que el pitido procedía. Mi corazón latía derecho, como cualquier otra persona. Suspiré de alivio al ver que todavía tengo carne, los huesos y el corazón palpitante. Yo no estoy muerto.

Pero algo se sentía rara en Thorat. Vi que había un vaso de agua en la mesita de al lado. Lo cogí y lo drinked. Entonces me di cuenta de que no era agua. Ew, luego me escupió. Uf, que estaba asquerosa. Tenía una mala prueba. Sabe a mierda .

El pomo de la puerta se movía y rápidamente me quedé dormido en la cama. Fingiendo. Abrí un poco los ojos para ver a alguien en una bata de laboratorio y gafas. Traté de ver la etiqueta con su nombre, pero no pudo porque se esconde en la oscuridad. Una vez que se acercó lo suficiente, miré a ver que su nombre es el Dr. Martin.

Empezó a comprobar para arriba en mi corazón late y otras cosas, a ver si soy bien. Estoy bien. Así que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntar. "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" Le pregunté. Yo supongo que lo sobresaltó, porque ningún ser humano puede saltar tan alto. Me mordí el labio de la risa, pero se puso serio otra vez. "Perdón por asustarte, pero aún así, ¿por qué estoy aquí?" Me preguntó de nuevo, un poco irritado.

"Oh, su bien", dijo. "Estás en el hospital, ya que aspira un poco de gas, que es desconocida. Pero usted ha sobrevivido". Sonreí un poco. Sólo porque estoy bien.

"Bueno, gracias. Um .. ¿Cuánto tiempo yo estaba aquí?" I dont siquiera recuerdo nada, lo único que recuerda es que me caí en el supermercado cuando estaba a punto de comprar un libro edward rompecabezas.

El médico suspiró. "Sólo por dos días." Dos días? Me perdí cita Edwards, y se olvidó de comprar su libro. Oh dios. Tengo la mala suerte. Espera, ¿qué es hoy?

"Um ... ¿Cuál es hoy?" Le pregunté. Odio mi mala suerte.

"Hoy es viernes. Dr. Arkham llamado para asegurarse de que está bien. Él le dijo a su paciente que va a estar allí el lunes por lo que tiene dos semanas para relajarse antes de volver a trabajar". Suspiré. Hombre, ¿qué pasaría si él se escapó ya en el momento en que llegamos allí? No sé lo que voy a hacer.

"Bueno, puedo salir ahora?" Él sabía lo que quería decir, él asintió con la cabeza. Él dijo que va a estar de vuelta, tenía que recibir los papeles para que firme y salir de aquí.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, me quedé en la cama y dejó escapar un suspiro. Este es mi suerte.

El doctor vino y me entregó el portapapeles. Firmé rápidamente y el doctor izquierda s de que podía cambiar. Una vez que se ha terminado y que podía salir de la casa, me fui a buscar mi coche allí. ¿Quién lo condujo hasta aquí? hm .. Las llaves estaban en el coche y lo abrió. Entré y se marchó a la sala de hielo berg.

Vi que están teniendo Karaoke hoy. Creo que debería unirse. Entré, y se aseguró de que era decente. Miré hacia abajo para ver mis jeans, blusa azul y botas de tacón, también el pelo suelto. Perfecto. Me sonrió y caminó pulg vi Oswald caminar por aquí, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola Jane, querida." Él dijo, sin dejar de sonreír. Me tomó la mano y le dio un beso y dejar ir.

"Hola Oswald. ¿Cómo es tu día?" Le pregunté. Él sonrió y dijo que estaba bien y que su bussiness estaba mejorando.

"Deberías cantar karaoke esta noche Jane." ¿Qué?

"Um ... ¿por qué Oswald?" Le pregunté amablemente, con cuidado de no hacer una escena.

"Debido a que tiene una gran voz querida. Te he oído antes". ¿Cómo lo hizo? ... Nevermind.

"Está bien, lo haré." Su sonrisa se volvió y se acercó al micrófono y consiguió la atención de todos.

"Disculpe, damas y gentlmen, me gustaría presentar, Jane Johnson, en Karaoke!" Todo el mundo aplaudió. Me sonrojé. Me hizo señas para llegar y elegir una canción. Yo elegí mi favorita. Entonces comenzó la música.

Vine aquí esta noche para sacarte de mi mente,

Voy a tomar lo que me parece. (Uh oh, sí)  
Así que abre la caja, no necesita ninguna clave que estoy abierta.  
Y no voy a decirle que deje. (Uh oh, sí)

(Boy hey)  
No necesito saber dónde has estado,  
Todo lo que necesitas saber es que usted y no hay necesidad de hablar. (Boy hey)  
Así que ni siquiera me dices tu nombre,  
Todo lo que tienes que saber es que el lugar,  
Y vamos caminando.

Todo lo que quiero es amar tu cuerpo.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Esta noche es tu noche de suerte, sé que me quieres.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

Todo lo que quiero es amar tu cuerpo.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Esta noche es tu noche de suerte, sé que me quieres.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

Es verdad lo habéis oído, yo soy un loco, estoy perturbado.  
Así que ven y dame lo que quieras. (Uh oh, sí)  
Nos estamos moviendo más rápido que lento,  
Si usted no sabe a dónde ir,  
Voy a terminar por mi cuenta. (Uh oh, sí)

(Boy hey)  
No necesito saber dónde has estado,  
Todo lo que necesitas saber es que usted y no hay necesidad de hablar. (Boy hey)  
Así que ni siquiera me dices tu nombre,  
Todo lo que tienes que saber es que el lugar,  
Y vamos caminando.

Say say hey

Todo lo que quiero es amar tu cuerpo.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Esta noche es tu noche de suerte, sé que me quieres.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

Todo lo que quiero es amar tu cuerpo.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Esta noche es tu noche de suerte, sé que me quieres.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

Yeah yeah

Creo que ya sabes mi naaame.  
Creo que ya sabes mi naaame.

Heeeyyy heyyy  
Ha!  
¡Muy bien!  
Decir

Creo que ya sabes mi naaame.

Todo lo que quiero es amar tu cuerpo.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Hey hey, Saaay  
Esta noche es tu noche de suerte, sé que me quieres.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.

Todo lo que quiero es amar tu cuerpo.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh.  
Digamos, por ejemplo, heeey  
Esta noche es tu noche de suerte, sé que me quieres.  
Ooooh oooh oooh oooh

Cada niño se quedó con los ojos abiertos, hasta que parpadeó una vez y todos ellos negaron con la cabeza y aplaudió. Woah. Eso es raro. Las chicas se miraron celoso pero todavía aplaudía. Miré por encima de su cabeza para ver a un hombre con un sombrero hongo de color verde. Cuando Entrecerré los ojos para ver quién era. Di un grito ahogado. El enigma, también conocido como Edward Nigma. No sabía que estaba aquí. Oh no. Puse de nuevo el micrófono y bajó del escenario. Sonreí cuando todos me Congrates. Vi a Oswald. Me saludó con la mano y le sonrió. Él sabía que eso significaba que me iba. Él sonrió y le devolvió el saludo.

Me fui antes de que Edward me puede atrapar.

Me metí en mi Aparment y miró todas las puertas y ventanas. Suspiré con alivio. Pero entonces oí nosies en mi habitación. Me olvidé de cerrar las ventanas allí. Me quedé con los ojos abiertos a mi puerta y caminó queitly allá. Abrí la puerta y sintió una envoltura de mano alrededor de mi cintura y otra en la boca. Me puso la mano scramed es amortiguado. Era un guante morado y se quedó sin aliento. que era ...

"Hola Jane. Hace mucho que no veo." Me susurró al oído.

Genial, mi día empeoró.


	4. Chapter 4

Me di la vuelta y vi que él estaba en su traje Acertijo. Él puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y se inclinó y me besó! ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Oh, Dios, ¿estoy soñando? Tenga un sueño. Luego se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Me quedé sorprendido, sin mover un músculo. Dejó caer las manos lejos de mis hombros una parpadeó con una mirada confusa en su rostro. "¿Qué ... ¿Qué pasó?" Le preguntó, yo estaba confundido.

Negué con la cabeza y volvió al mundo real. "No. .. yo ... realmente no lo sé." Él cleard la garganta y me miró a los ojos. Empezó a sonrojarse un poco y yo también. Estamos tanto avergonzado.

"Bueno, creo que ... me voy. ¡Nos vemos algún día en Arkham Jane. Cuando me atrapan". Asentí con la cabeza y se fue tan pronto como me di la vuelta para ir a mi armario. Me puse mi pijama, y se fue en la cama, pensando, '¿Qué diablos pasó?

* El próximo día *

Estaba un brillante y soleado. No me di cuenta de que Gotham era azul, por lo general su gris y nublado, pero nunca azul. Mi teléfono sonó y lo cogí. Yo no comprobar el identificador de llamadas. "¿Hola?" Yo dije, sobre todo en mi voz soñolienta.

"Hola, ¿es esto Johnson Jane?" Una voz de hombre preguntó. Yo no recgonize quién era, pero estoy seguro de que era alguien.

"Sí, soy yo." Me pareció oír a alguien hablando detrás de la línea, pero no pude oír mucho.

"Este es Bruce Wayne." Mis ojos se abren. ¿Cómo consiguió mi número de teléfono? Creo que es un acosador. "Yo quería preguntarle .." Silencio.

Me rompió primero. "Adelante, Sr. Wayne."

"Puedes llamar a mi Bruce." De repente me sentí calor en mis mejillas. Grr, odio rubor. "Yo quería preguntarle si quería ser mi cita para una fiesta en el salón del iceberg".

Pensé en ello. Tal vez pueda ver Oswald allí con Karaoke hoy? Puede que no. ¿Y si Edward estaba allí, y me besó de nuevo, de la nada. Bueno, de todos modos. "Por supuesto". he dicho. Le oí suspirar de alivio.

"Te voy a recoger a las 7 pm tongiht". Tomé una respiración profunda. "Bye Jane." Luego hunged arriba. Dejé escapar el aliento.

¿Por qué la vida compleja?

(Edward POV) La parte en la que besó a Jane

Eso fue ... raro.

Nunca me sentí de esa manera a una mujer. Por lo general ellos la fecha, conseguir que en la cama, y luego dejarlos. Lo más probable, dicen que soy bueno en la cama. De todas formas, Jane era la única mujer que me llamó su atención.

Cuando yo estaba en el salón de iceberg, ella estaba allí, para mi sorpresa, y chamuscado tan bien, que incluso ella me llamó la atención y la Grulla. (Jonathan estaba al lado de Edward, pero él estaba escondido. Sólo quiero hacerles saber.)

Se sentía como si ... ella tenía algún tipo de hechizo que hizo que todos, los chicos, atraer hacia ella. Algo que voy a averiguarlo.

Pero voy a necesitar la ayuda de una persona especial.

Jonathan Crane.

* * *

Lo siento si es corto.

Revise lo que piensa!


	5. Chapter 5

Lo siento si yo no estaba desde hacía tiempo, tenía que estudiar para un examen, que me dieron una A en! WHOOHOO! De todos modos, ¡disfrútalo!

* * *

Este día, se pone cada vez más raro y más raro.

En primer lugar, Edward Nigma El me besó.

Y en segundo lugar, mi voz suena tan extraño para mí. Cuando me quemó en el karaoke, todo el mundo parecía estar como si estuvieran bajo un strance, o algo así.

Sólo sentía tan ... raro.

Respirar profundamente, esperando que todo era un sueño.

Entonces me di cuenta que no era así. Sentí el cosquilleo en la boca. Sus labios sobre los míos, se sentía cálido y suave en mi piel. Genial, ahora estoy pensando R pensamientos nominales.

Quiero decir, el tipo es caliente, para un criminal loco inteligente.

No podía moverse de la cama, en absoluto. Yo sólo estaba allí, con la esperanza de que todo va a pasar. Olvidando lo que pasó. Cerré los ojos, tomando una pequeña siesta, cuando mi alarma comenzó a sonar. Uf, mi día es cada vez peor, me dije.

Sólo la esperanza de que voy a llegar a tiempo al trabajo, y asegúrese de obtener en realidad más dormir esta noche. No me podía dormir ya que Edward, mi paciente, me dio un beso. Lo cual, no me quejo. Espera, ¿qué? Quiero decir ... ¡Uf, ahora estoy hablando conmigo mismo.

Me levanté para cambiar, limpiar mi cama y fui al baño a cepillarme el pelo y se puso maquillaje. Puse mi pelo recogido en una cola de caballo con unos pocos mechones de pelo que salen. Cogí mi abrigo y caminó hacia el frente, agarró las llaves y salir por la puerta.

Una vez que llegué a Arkham, entré y miré alrededor. Es tranquilo por aquí, demasiado tranquilo. Pensé.

Me abrió las puertas a donde los internos celulares eran.

Lo abrí y vi que todos estaban en sus celdas y los guardias de vigilancia, como siempre. Suspiré de alivio y se adelantó para ir a mi oficina.

Me sentía miradas sobre mi espalda y silbidos de los demás reclusos.

Ugh, hombres.

Fui a mi habitación, encendí mi luz, y cuando me di la vuelta, me abrió la boca.

¿Por qué está aquí? Oh no ... esto no puede ser bueno.

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger! lol, de todos modos, voy a escribir más pronto! Esté en la mirada hacia fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

En el caso de su pregunta, este es el veiw tercera persona.

* * *

Me esperaba en su oficina, esperando que ella se diera cuenta aquí.

He puesto todo:

1. Compra - Scratch que, a robar una rosa de Poison Ivy (espero que no le importa)

2. Obtener una reversation cena en el salón del Iceberg.

Y 3. Vamos a compartir un beso. (A menos que si no me bofetada)

Tomé una respiración profunda y se sentó en su silla y esperó hasta que ella llegó. Ella siempre viene a las 9:30 am y está a sólo 9:20. A sólo 10 minutos para el final, hasta que viene! Yo estaba emocionado, y se siente como mariposas en el estómago.

Wow, me encanta me llegó. Mal.

El pomo de la puerta traqueteaba y me levanté con una rosa en la mano.

Yo esperé.

Una vez que se abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y me miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos, cuando se dio la vuelta.

Le sonreí, como genltmen soy.

"Hola, Jane."

Me quedé pegada al suelo, sin moverse un centímetro. Mis ojos como un huevo de águila. Parpadeé y respiró hondo.

"Hola ... Edward." Sonreí, polietly.

Su sonrisa se ensanchan, que puede hacer que el Joker celoso.

Miré hacia abajo a su mano y vio que había una rosa. En mi mente, yo estaba pensando en lo romántico que es. Pero mi instinto dice que hay algo mal aquí.

No confiaba en las que uno y dijo mi corazón, Tú debes decir que sí. Pero sí a qué? Bueno, voy a tener que esperar y ver.

"Um ... Usted aqui ... para ... eh?" Tartamudeé. Caramba, no puedo hacerle una pregunta simple wihtout enloqueciendo. Bajó la mirada a la rosa, y caminó alrededor de mi escritorio y se puso delante de mí. Con cuidado, me entregó la flor. Lo tomé con cuidado, ya que es una hermosa flor que parecía pertenecer a Posion Ivy, y alzó la vista hacia él, sonriendo. "Um ... gracias." He dicho. Una sonrisa se extendió gohstly en mis labios. Él es un gentlmen, mi mente sigue diciendo.

Parecía nervioso. Nervioso de qué? Él tomó una respiración profunda. "¿Quieres ... salir conmigo?" Dijo que tan rápido al final. Incluso me desvivían oír lo que decía.

"Um ... ¿qué?" Yo dije, confundido.

Él tomó un segundo aire. "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" Dijo lentamente. Me mordí el labio. Mi corazón estaba speding. ¿El Nigma Edward me invitas a salir? Oh, Dios mío, espero que no estoy soñando. Tragué saliva y asintió. Él sonrió y suspiró con alivio.

Entonces, lo siguiente que hice, me sorprendió la mayoría.

Él me abrazó.

En realidad me abrazó!

Oh Dios mío, ahora me estoy comportando como un adolescente cachonda en la escuela secundaria ser abrazado por un jugador de fútbol popular.

Yo le devolví el abrazo y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro.

Luego se echó hacia atrás, para mi gran decepción. Él sonrió. "Bueno, tengo una reserva en el salón del iceberg. ¿Quieres ir?" Asentí con la cabeza. Él sonrió y bajó la vista hacia mi ropa. Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" Le pregunté. Miré hacia abajo y vi que estaba vestido con mi bata de laboratorio. "Oh .. tengo que ..." Él asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo lo que iba a decir.

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Podemos obtener algunas ropas en un lugar, donde tengo mis trajes". Asentí con la cabeza, y ambos salieron de nuevo, en caso de que los guardias vieron que escapó de su celda durante unos ... diez minutos? Oh well. Ellos guardias son unos idiotas. Tienen que contratar a mejores guardias entonces éstos.

Nos encontramos por el camino y vio una camioneta verde. Edward abrió la puerta de atrás para mí y me pulg Él llegó después de mí. Me recosté en el asiento y cerré los ojos, cansado. Sentí el brazo de alguien va alrededor de mi cintura. Abrí un ojo y vi a Edward sonriéndome. Le devolví la sonrisa. Me acurruqué a su lado. Crimnial o no, tengo sentimientos por él.

La camioneta se detuvo y le dijo a su matón Edward quedarme aquí y esperar para nosotros. Él asintió con la cabeza y salió. El letrero que decía "Sr. Pinky dressup '. (N / A: Get it From 'Hairspray' la película If u havent u debe verlo?). Entramos y vimos que no tienen traje de los hombres de la derecha, ropa de mujer de la izquierda. Wow, es tan orgainzed. Edward me cogió la mano y nos fuimos a la parte trasera de la habitación para ver a un hombre en un traje negro de hombres bussiness desgaste. Tiene el pelo negro y liso, que tiene el mismo pelo como Elvis. Se dio la vuelta y sus ojos marrones cogido mis seres Hazel. "Hola Sr. Nigma". Le sonrió a Edward.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. "Hola, Sr. Pinky".

"Por favor, llámame Marshall". Pinky-o marshall-dijo. "Y, ¿quién puede ser esto, si se puede saber". Él me miró de nuevo.

"Se trata de Jane, Jane Johnson." Edward dijo mi nombre con orgullo. Sonreí hacia él. Sí, sentirse como un adolescente cachonda.

"Bueno, me alegro de conocerte señora Johnson. Mi nombre es Marshall, Marshall Pinky". Tomó mi mano y la besó. Un rubor apareció en mis mejillas. En la esquina de mi ojo, vi a Edward con el ceño fruncido.

Tal vez, los celos?

"¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy Nigma señor?" Marshall le preguntó, soltando la mano. Edward me apretó la mano que está sosteniendo.

"Quiero darle a Jane aquí", asintió con la cabeza hacia mí. "Un traje de villano. Un poco de un disfraz para ella, así que nadie sabrá su ... mi doctor de Arkham." Marshall asintió con la cabeza y se fue a un cuarto que dice "Administrador único. Salió, con un traje Burlesque. Mis ojos se abren. Fue ... Pink. con un poco de morado en ella. Él viene con un het con una pluma rosa, guantes, medias que son hasta los tighs y stelleitos negros en una caja con el vestido Marshall sostenía. Miré hacia un lado y vi a Edward sonriendo un poco.

"¿Esto es perfecto Nigma señor?" Marshall le preguntó. Edward asintió con la cabeza, y me dijo que se ponga el,. Marshall me mostró donde los ladys cambiantes habitación. Rápidamente me quité la bata, me quité la blusa, el sostén y pantalones. Me puse el traje y luego poner en los zapatos de tacón alto. Me miré en el espejo y me quité la cola de caballo y dejar que mi cabello castaño suelto hacia abajo. Me puse la neckchokker también. En la esquina del vestuario, vi un escritorio con un espejo y luces a su alrededor. Caminé hacia ella y vio todo lo que hay. Maquillaje y un rizador. Me puse lápiz labial rojo, sombras de ojos y rubor alguno y rizado cabello. No, ahora me recogió mi ropa y vi una cesta. El letrero que decía trapos viejos y lo puse ahí. Caminé alrededor de la esquina y vio a los dos hombres esperando por mí, de espaldas a mí.

Caminé hacia ellos, mis tacones haciendo nosies. Ambos se dio la vuelta y se quedó sin aliento Edward. Sus ojos casi saliendo de su cabeza. Marshall estaba sonriendo, sabiendo que probablemente se verá bien en ella. Caminé towars Edward y le agarró la mano. "Gracias Marshall". Le dije sobre mi hombro y lo arrastró Edward conmigo, todavía boquiabierto ante mí.

Abrí la puerta y entré pulg Edward salió de él, y se sentó a mi lado. El matón que está impulsando me miraba en el espejo en la parte delantera. Edward puso su brazo alrededor de mí. Aww, que es lindo cuando está celoso. Me acurrucó a su lado otra vez, y cerré los ojos. Poco después, la camioneta se detuvo y alguien estaba sacudiendo mi hombro. Abrí los ojos para ver a Edward sonriéndome.

Me tomó la mano y nos bajamos de la camioneta verde y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la sala de Iceberg. Me sonrió y se quedó a su lado, y miró a ver que hay una línea. Los hombres estaban boquiabiertos a mí, mujer estaban mirando a mí para tener un cuerpo perfecto, creo.

Una vez que llegamos, nos dieron un asiento, cerca de un escenario que oswald poner. Entonces miré a la izquierda y vi un letrero que decía 'Burlesque, cantando en vivo! Esta noche a las 21:00. Miré la hora, y vi que era 20:00. Wow, el tiempo vuela cerca. No sabía que alguien iba a cantar aquí. Oswald nunca me lo dijo.

Edward se sentó del otro lado y me miró el menú. Lo hice así y ya tengo mi pedido listo. A watiress Edward se acercó y consiguió su pedido y le dije a la mina de camarera. Ella se fue a Grabe dos coca-colas.

Edward miró a la izquierda y vio a tres sombras venir. Edward parecía nervioso y me lanzó una mirada de advertencia. i loked a mi izquierda y vi quién era.

Jonathan Crane, Poison Ivy y Harley Quinn.

Harley llegó saltando a mi lado y se sentó. "Are't cha a la chica cómo chamuscado en el karaoke, el otro día?" Preguntó ella. Me miró y asintió. Ella estaba radiante. "Yo lo sé! Ha! En tu cara Docta Crane!" Ella señaló Jonathan. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Se sentó al lado de Edward. Ivy se sentó junto a mí, a mi derecha. "Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu nombre muñeca?" Harley sonrió.

Edward me lanzó otra mirada y se dio cuenta de que tengo que llegar a un apodo. Miré hacia la derecha y vio a Oswald. Él ponted al signo y miró el letrero. Por supuesto. Eso na, e era el mío. "Mi nombre es Burlesque" sonrió ampliamente. Jonathan entrecerró los ojos.

Ivy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza ante Harley. "Harls, dejar de sonreír. Va a congelar su cara como esa". Harley frunció el ceño un poco, pero luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es un nombre bonito. Burlesque" Ella jazzed la mano de mi nombre. Edward casi suspiró de alivio cuando se dio cuenta de que Jonathan se nota.

Oswald subió al escenario y tocó el micrófono. "¿Puedo tener la atención de todos, por favor?" Todo el mundo se dio vuelta para mirar a él. "Muchas gracias, hoy tenemos un pequeño espectáculo, por mi amigo;. Burlesque!" Todos aplaudieron y me levanté. Todo el mundo me miraba mientras caminaba hasta el escenario.

"Ustedes saben todas las canciones, ¿no?" Asentí con la cabeza. Por supuesto que sé todas las canciones. He oído todos. Tomé una respiración profunda. Me handded el micrófono y comenzó la canción.

Tienes que ayudarme a cabo

Es todo un borrón anoche

Tenemos que causa un taxi 'eres resaca y me rompí

He perdido mi identificación falsa, pero ha perdido la clave motel

Ahórrate miradas sucias tu freakin

Ahora no me culpes

Usted quiere cobrar y obtener el infierno fuera de la ciudad

Harley and Ivy se unió a mí.

[Estribillo:]

No seas un bebé

Recuerda lo que me dijiste

Callate y pon tu dinero donde está su boca

Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas

Levantate y sacude el brillo de tu ropa ahora

Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas

¿Por qué son estas luces tan brillantes?

Oh, nos dio comezón anoche vestidos como Elvis?

¿Por qué estoy usando tu anillo de clase?

No llame a su madre

Porque ahora somos compañeros del crimen

Le sonreí a Edward

[Estribillo; Harley y Ivy, y yo]

Tú me metiste en este

La sobrecarga de información, situación perdido el control

Envíe una llamada de socorro

Y consigue dinero

Vamos a arrancar la ciudad

No seas un bebé

Recuerda lo que me dijiste [x3]

Me dijo, me dijo ...

Callate y pon tu dinero donde está su boca

Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas

Levantate y sacude el brillo de tu ropa, ahora

Eso es lo que te pasa por despertarte en las Vegas

Eso es lo que pasa, nena

Sacude el brillo, sacude, sacude, sacude el brillo, vamos!

Dame un poco de dinero en efectivo, baby

Dame un poco de dinero en efectivo, baby

Nosotros tres Harley sonrió y nos metió en un abrazo de grupo. Todo el mundo miró y susurró para expermiting, "Clap". Todos aplaudieron. Sonreí. y salió del abrazo de grupo.

Volví a la mesa. Todo el mundo seguía aplaudiendo. "Detente y comer." No puedo creer que todavía pueden oírme.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y llegó la comida. Jonathan entrecerró sus ojos en mí. Lleno de misterio, y ... amor? Sacudí la tought. Jonathan Crane no ama a nadie más que el miedo.

Edward me sonrió. "Eso fue ... wow." Se quedó sin aliento. Yo le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Gracias." Una vez que terminamos, nos despedimos de Ivy, harley y Jonathan. Harley, Ivy y yo nos acercamos ahora. Yay! Bestfriends nuevos. Fuimos andando desde la parte de atrás, a punto de irse cuando fuimos detenidos por Oswald.

"Eso fue genial ... Burlesque", sonrió. Le devolví la sonrisa.

"Gracias Oswald". Decir gracias por ambas cosas. Él sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo.

"Bueno, es mejor que estar apagado. Buen día Oswald". Edward asintió con la mirada. Los dos nos fuimos de vuelta y en la camioneta verde que estaba esperando fuera para nosotros.

Edward, como gentlmen le abrió la puerta para mí y se fue pulg Él puso su brazo alrededor de mí mientras cerraba la puerta y el matón se marchó al almacén de Edward.

Yo estaba vencido. Mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrar. Edward empezó a oscilar, de vuelta y cuarto. Mecedora como a un bebé. Mis ojos se cerraron. Sentí las manos calientes alrededor de mí, darme la mano.

Sentí una manta suave y sedoso cúbreme, y una almohada bajo la cabeza. Me abrió los ojos y vio a Edward a mi lado. Sonreí. Miró hacia abajo y decir me despierto, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Pensé que estabas durmiendo." Negué con la cabeza.

"Yo era". Se sentó en el suelo de rodillas cerca de la cama. Me tomó la mano. Sonreí más amplio. "Te amo ..." Yo dirfted off, esperando su reacción. Un rubor rosado en sus mejillas apperaed y estoy bastante seguro de que me estaba sonrojando todos los colores diferentes.

Él me sonrió.

"Yo también te amo .. Jane." Sonreí más amplio. Estaba apoyado en Istayed y quieto, esperando a que se moviera más cerca.

Y las chispas flyed.

Mi primer arañazo de eso, mi segundo beso muy mejor.


End file.
